looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Presidents' Day
Presidents' Day is the fourteenth Merrie Melodies music video, the second to be sung by Lola and the first song to feature Lola without Bugs. This appears in French Fries. Lyrics When the snow flurries swirl And we're all filled with cheer, It's time to celebrate My favorite holiday of the year... Y'know which one I'm talkin' about... Presidents' Day. It's Presidents' Day, and it's time to reflect On those wonderful men that we elect. Abraham Lincoln and George Washington, Thomas Jefferson and Alec Baldwin. Celebrate Oscar De La Hoya Who fought off the British so they would not annoy us. Raise the flag, the stars & stripes Our 41st president, Wesley Snipes Charles Nelson Reilly won the war With the help of his mighty vice president, Thor. We were in trouble at the battle of Manila But lucky for us we had president Godzilla. ROAR!!! Thanks President Godzilla. My country tis of thee Sweet land of Mr T. and Ms T. They did so much for us Like president Spartacus Who chopped down a forest So we can have softer toilet paper. O.K., this is really soft. And now let's salute one of our greatest presidents, President Johnson. Oh no, no not that one No. No, sorry not him. Oh, there he is! So celebrate our fearless leaders Like Harrison Ford and his VP, Derek Jeter. And let's not forget President Pacino Who fought at the Alamo with Robert De Niro. Celebrate, everyone's dancing For the first woman president, Scarlett Johansson It's Presidents' Day... Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh oh yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh oh oh... Oh my gosh, I just sounded exactly like President Christina Aguilera. That is so crazy. People Mentioned Presidents Vice-Presidents First Ladies *Mrs. T, President Mr. T's wife Trivia *Lola's patriotic superheroine outfit is similar to that of Wonder Woman. *This is the third Merrie Melodies music video to featuring only one Looney Tunes character, if Penelope Pussycat as Pepe's photo shown in Skunk Funk doesn't necessarily count as an actual appearance. *The animation of the celebrities are references to another show by Warner Bros. (and another Cartoon Network shows) animated series, MAD. *In this Merrie Melody, Lola is seen wearing her normal oufit but it features the american theme and a bow on her ears. *This is obviously the most messed up song about our presidents ever thought of. *Lola even mentions Scarlett Johansson, the movie star who appeared in Casa De Calma as Starlett Johansson. *According to this song Lola doesn't know much about our presidents. *This is the first Merrie Melody to have people and places in both real life and in 3-D. *There is no way possible that Godzilla could be a president Gallery Presidents' Day (2).png Presidents' Day (3).png Presidents' Day (4).png Presidents' Day (5).png Presidents' Day (6).png Presidents' Day (7).png Presidents' Day (8).png Presidents' Day (9).png Presidents' Day (10).png Presidents' Day (11).png Presidents' Day (12).png Presidents' Day (13).png Presidents' Day (14).png Presidents' Day (15).png Presidents' Day (16).png Presidents' Day (17).png Presidents' Day (18).png Presidents' Day (19).png Presidents' Day (20).png Presidents' Day (21).png Presidents' Day (22).png Presidents' Day (23).png Presidents' Day (24).png Presidents' Day (25).png Presidents' Day (26).png Presidents' Day (27).png Presidents' Day (28).png Presidents' Day (29).png Presidents' Day (30).png Presidents' Day (31).png Presidents' Day (32).png Presidents' Day (33).png Presidents' Day (34).png Presidents' Day (35).png Presidents' Day (36).png Presidents' Day (37).png Presidents' Day (38).png Presidents' Day (39).png Presidents' Day (40).png Presidents' Day (41).png Presidents' Day (42).png Presidents' Day (43).png Presidents' Day (44).png Presidents' Day (45).png Presidents' Day (46).png Presidents' Day (47).png Presidents' Day (48).png Presidents' Day (49).png Presidents' Day (50).png Presidents' Day (51).png Presidents' Day (52).png Presidents' Day (53).png Presidents' Day (54).png Presidents' Day (55).png Presidents' Day (56).png Presidents' Day (57).png Presidents' Day (58).png Presidents' Day (59).png Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season One Merrie Melodies